


Chapter 84: xX~DeathDoom~Xx

by gaylie



Series: bwtslots [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cringe, Evanesence, Gen, Referenced Suicide Attempt, fursuit head-piece, mirai nikki - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, um, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie
Summary: Aprils Fools Chapter 84 of my fic Back when they still lived on the surface!





	

**Author's Note:**

> since ppl didn't want me to delete it, i decided to post it as a oneshot :D it's not the actual chapter 84 of the fic

Grillby didn't leave until after around another half an hour of Sans assuring him he was fine. He _really_ was, he'd just had a bad day and was stressed and tired. It didn't look a lot like Grillby actually believed him, still looked worried and scared, but he _did_ leave Sans alone eventually, once he realized how little the skeleton wanted company right now.

He'd promised to teleport home immediately. He didn't, instead starting his phone up again. He _just_ wanted to check for any important messages before he got home. I mean, who knows! Maybe their house caught fire while he was gone and Gaster texted him so.

He’d actually gotten quite a few messages, most of them from his brother. Well, that was peculiar. He’d also gotten quite a few from his dad, though, so he figured to check them first.

 

Dadster:

Sans, where are you?

This isn’t funny, Sans.

 

Dadster:

Please tell me where you are.

 

Dadster:  
Oh god.

 

Dadster:

Oh god, Sans, you need to come back right now.

Something’s wrong with Papyrus.

 

Dadster:  
Oh my god, please, I can’t handle this alone.

Please, I don’t know what’s happening.  
  
Dadster:

Help.

 

Papyrus:

I DON’T KNOW WHAT DAD TOLD YOU, BUT HE’S WRONG!

I’M COMPLETELY FINE, IN FACT, I FEEL MORE THAN MY REAL SELF THAN EVER!

 

Papyrus:

QUICKSTAB SHOWED ME SOME SONGS I CAN RELATE TO A LOT.

 

Papyrus:

HOOOOOOOW CAN YOU SEEEEEE INTO MY EYES, LIKE OPEN DOORS

LEADING YOU DOWN INTO MY CORE

WHERE I’VE BECOME SO NUMB

 

Papyrus:

I NEVER REALIZED HOW……………….

DEEP THESE LYRICSES ARE.

I TRULY AM NUMB INSIDE

 

 

Papyrus:

PLEASE COME HOME SO I CAN SHOW YOU MY WARRIORS FAN CHARACTER

QUICKSTAB HELPED ME MAKE HIM

HIS NAME IS DEATHDOOM

 

Oh no. Oh god no, Sans had _feared_ this would happen.

He remembered his own 11 th  birthday well. The day he discovered My Chemical Romance and Mirai Nikki. The day he learned that he was Dead Inside™.

It was just this thing that happened when you turned 11 years old, and, god, it was the _worst._ He wasn’t ready for Papyrus to be in this phase. Christ, he wasn’t even sure if he was completely out of this phase _himself_ and two edgy-ass emo kids in one house are just… too much.

He couldn’t leave his dad alone in a situation like this. He wasn’t even sure if Gaster had been around a lot when Sans had been in his phase, so sweet, innocent Papyrus being in a state like that must be traumatizing for him.

Sans ‘ported into his brothers room, getting greeted by Evanesence blasting through his PCs speakers. The room was dark, despite it being still bright outside. Papyrus was sitting with his back towards him, clothed in entirely black with a few red accents. He turned around a bit startled, actually startling _Sans_ with the sight of the deep dark eyeshadow around his brothers eyesockets.

Christ, this was way worse than anticipated.

“BROTHER!” Papyrus said, somehow making the exclaim lack any emotion.  
“christ, paps, what happened?” The older skeleton breathed out shocked. He sat down on the couch next to Papyrus, seeing that he had somehow gotten black covered over the couch cushions.

“THIS IS THE REAL ME, SANS.” His brother replied seriously. “I HAVE FINALLY FOUND WHO I TRULY AM INSIDE.”  
“oh no, no way, this ain’t nothing but a phase,” Sans argued quickly. “pap, c’mon, we don’t have the time for this. it’s not like you.”  
“NOT LIKE ME!?” Papyrus screamed suddenly. “YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW WHO I TRULY AM! IT’S _NOT_ A PHASE, MOM-” “what.” “IT’S THE _REAL ME,_ SO YOU BETTER ACCEPT ME THE WAY I AM!”

“paps-”  
“YOU JUST DON’T GET ME!!!” Papyrus went on on his rant. “YOU ALWAYS THINK I’M _NORMAL_ , LIKE THE _OTHER KIDS,_ BUT I’M DIFFERENT!!! I’M NOT LIKE THE OTHERS!”  
“o-okay, ok, i get it,” Sans said, trying to calm his brother down.

“NO YOU DON’T!!!”  
“okay, you’re right. i don’t.” He did, probably better than Papyrus did, but maybe simply agreeing was a better approach. “you wanted to tell me about your new, uh...”  
“MY WARRIORS OC,” Papyrus finished his thought. He quickly rushed to his PC and Sans followed him. His background was a screenshot of some edgy anime guy covered in blood. Opening a probably cracked version of Paint Tool Sai, Papyrus showed him his recent drawing.

It was a black cat with spiky emo hair with red tips, a white paw and tail tip, a spiky red collar and a complete overuse of the blurring tool.

“HIS NAME IS DEATHDOOM!!!” Papyrus explained him, a bit more of his old enthusiasm back in his voice. Ah, at least he wasn’t _completely_ different now. “HE’S THE LEADER OF BLOODCLAN AFTER KILLING HIS FATHER, SCOURGE!”  
“oh wow,” Sans replied, pretending to have any idea what he was talking about. He’s never read Warriors. “why do his eyes, uh, bleed?”  
“THAT’S BECAUSE HE’S CURSED BY STARCLAN! HE WAS SO DANGEROUS THEY TRIED TO KILL HIM, BUT THE PLACE OF NO STARS PROTECTS HIM AND THE CLASHING POWERS CAUSE HIS EYES TO BLEED!”  
“wow, that…” Makes absolutely no sense, but okay. “hey, uh, pap, did you see dad?”  
“HE WENT INTO HIS ROOM REALLY ANGRY WHEN I TOLD HIM HE’S A FURRY.”  
“you did what.”  
“I JUST SAID THE TRUTH!!” Papyrus defended himself. “IT’S NOT MY FAULT HE’S A FURRY.”  
“does… does he even know what a furry is?” Sans asked, genuinely shocked.  
“NO.” Papyrus said. “BUT HE WAS ANGRY ANYWAYS.”  
“oh god, i’m gonna check after him.”

He ‘ported right into his dad’s room, spotting Gaster sitting on the couch, his head cradled in his hands. He looked utterly depressed.

“dad…?” Sans asked carefully, not sure if it was safe to approach. Gasters voice was dripping with despair.

“ _I’m a furry_ ,” he said, as if the words pained him more than anything in his life ever did.

“i know, dad,” Sans replied remorsefully. “but it’s okay. it’s okay to be a furry. we’ll still love you.”  
“Are you sure?” Gaster asked a little challenging. He grabbed something from underneath the bed, it was a fursuit head-piece in form of a multicolored goat. He put it over his face, before looking Sans dead in the eye. “ _Are you sure you still love me?_ ”

Shocked Sans teleported away gasping. This was worse, so much worse than anything he had thought could ever happen. _Sure_ he’d expected Papyrus to go into some sort of emo-goth phase one day, but not _that suddenly,_ not _that bad._ And yea, he knew his dad was a furry, he was dating a giant, furry goat after all, but he didn’t expect his dad to _wear a fursuit._ And, god, he knew that multicolored goat he just saw. He’d seen pictures of it around as a kid, never thought anything about it. Sans realized, it must’ve been his dad’s fursona all along.

  
Suddenly Sans thought that jumping in front of the train might’ve been a good idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> in memory of all our edgy emo phases and warriors ocs
> 
>  


End file.
